Cuenta Conmigo
by LizzGabby
Summary: Aang esta con el corazón roto. ¿Katara podrá animarlo? .Este Fic participa en la "Semana Kataang" Del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!. Universo Alternativo.


_**Este Fic participa en la "Semana Kataang" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece.**_

Era una mañana de otoño y una chica de hermosa piel morena, caminaba rápidamente a la entrada de su colegio hasta que miro a una chica baja de cabello negro.

—Hola Toph—Saludo la mayor— ¿has visto a Aang?

—Creí que venía contigo-responde un poco extrañada —en la mañana fui a su casa por él, pero no había nadie, creí que Pies Ligeros venia contigo.

—No, también pase por su casa pero creí que estaba contigo.

— ¿Y no estará con Sokka?

—lo dudo, Sokka estaba desayunando cuando me vine—

— ¿Tal vez este con Zuko? —cuando dice eso llega un chico de ojos dorados y tez blanca.

—Aang, no está conmigo—responde el chico de la cicatriz.

—Es raro, Pies Ligeros nunca falta.

—Esperemos tal vez este en el salón, Vamos Toph.

—Nos vemos llamitas.

—Suerte chicas.

 **Punto de vista Katara**

 _Estaba preocupada, Aang nunca falta es extraño. Llegamos al salón y no estaba, no es una persona que le guste llegar tarde y menos faltar. Tendré que ir a visitarlo._

—Señorita Katara- me hablo mi profesora de Matemáticas- podría decirme el resultado de este Polinomio.

—Bueno yo…

—Me hace el favor y pone atención, la próxima pasa al tablero.

—si señora.

 _El resto de la clase paso normal, al igual que le día. Tan pronto Salí del colegio fui directo a la casa de Aang. Sabía que sus padres estaban de viaje y si estaba enfermo, no quiero imaginar que puede pasar. Toqué la puerta y nada insistí pero no abría, tal vez estaba enfermo. Recordé que hay una llave bajo la maseta de la entrada, la tome y abrí la puerta. Estaba todo en silencio, ya me estaba temiendo lo peor. Subí hasta la habitación de Aang y lo vi en la cama acostado, todo la habitación estaba desordenada. Él no es un chico desorganizado es todo lo contario, me preocupe aún más._

— ¿Aang estas bien?-no contesto-¿estas enfermo o algo?, si quieres llamo a tus padres.

—No es necesario Katara, estoy bien— respondió con voz un poco quebrada.

—No me convences, ¿Qué te pasa?—me acerque a la cama.

—Sabes que no te puedo mentir Kat-suspiro—Termine con On Ji- dijo esto último con voz quebrada.

 _Sabía que ella lo iba hacer sufrir, desde que la conocí lo supe, no dije nada por apoyar a Aang, no quería que pensara que era egoísta._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Estaba en el patio junto a Sokka, cuando de repente llega Aang junto a Toph._

— _hola. ¿Qué tal el fin de Semana?_ _—_ _Pregunto Sokka._

— _Lo normal, cabeza de carne._

— _Bueno, yo si tengo algo que contar_ _—_ _hablo Aang un poco ansioso_ _—_ _Resulta que una amiga de mi infancia va a venir a esta ciudad. Y va estar en nuestro salón._

— _¿y qué quieres que hagamos Pies Ligeros?_

— _-Bueno…solo decía._

— _No le hagas Caso Aang_ _—_ _le anime_ _—_ _cuéntame, ¿Cómo se llama?_

— _On Ji, fue mi mejor amiga_ _—_ _Aang voltea y veo a una Chica de cabello castaño y ojos café, a la cual le hace señas_ _—_ _¡On Ji por aquí!_

— _¡Aang!_ _—_ _le da un abrazo_ _—_ _Casi no te reconozco._

— _No he cambiado nada-sonríe_ _—_ _te quiero presentar a mis amigos. Ellos son Toph, Sokka y Katara_ _—_ _los muestra en orden_ _—_ _chicos ella es On Ji._

— _Un gusto_ _—_ _sonrió_ _—_ _Dijiste que me ibas a mostrar todo-susurro, pero alcance a escuchar._

— _No te preocupes_ _—_ _le respondió mi amigo_ _—_ _Le prometí a On Ji que le iba a mostrar todo._

— _Ve Pies Ligeros, solo no hagas nada tonto para espantar a la chica_ _—_ _choca los cinco con Sokka._

— _Buena esa Toph._

— _¡Toph Bei Fong!-Grito Aang-¡deja de torturarme!_

— _nadie te está torturando._

— _Ve Aang-le dije con una sonrisa._

— _Gracias Kat-_ _—_ _me dio un beso en la mejilla_ _—_ _vamos On Ji._

 _Recuerdo que desde ese día Aang se empezó a alejar de nosotros._

— _Para la nota final de este trimestre_ _—_ _Hablo mi profesor de Historia_ _—_ _Necesito que hagan un trabajo en parejas sobre el tema correspondiente._

— _¿Las parejas las decide usted?_ _—_ _pregunto Ty Lee._

— _Por esta vez no, son libres de elegir las parejas._

— _Aang ¿Te quieres hacer conmigo?-le pregunte a mi amigo._

— _Lo siento Kat_ _—_ _se disculpó_ _—_ _Me voy a hacer con On Ji._

— _Katara_ _—_ _hablo On Ji_ _—_ _¿Por qué no te haces con Toph?_

— _Eso iba a hacer_ _—_ _le respondí a On Ji un tanto irritada_ _—_ _si me disculpan._

 _Me fui directo al puesto de Toph, hay la vi hablando con Haru._

— _¿Toph te quieres hacer conmigo?_ _—_ _le pregunto Haru._

— _Lo siento, planeo hacerme con Katara._

— _pe-pero si yo no te he dicho nada._

— _Pues vi cuando estabas hablando con Pies Ligeros y On Ji…supuse que me ibas a pedir hacerme contigo._

— _Gracias Toph_ _—_ _suspire_ _—_ _Aang se está alejando de nosotros._

— _Si lo he notado, aunque a la que más le está afectando es a ti._

— _es que…es mi mejor amigo Toph_ _—_ _baje la mirada_ _—_ _no quiero perderlo._

 _Recuerdo que después de esa conversación, pasaron cerca de seis meses, prácticamente vacaciones. Zuko nos invitó a la Isla Ember, aunque no fuimos solos, también iban la madre de Zuko: Ursa y el tío Iroh, no iban a dejar a un grupo de adolescentes solos en una isla paradisiaca por dos semanas. Lo único malo es que On Ji también fue, después de las interminables suplicas de Aang. Estábamos en la playa cuando:_

— _Katara_ _—_ _hablo Aang_ _—_ _¿Me puedes ayudar en algo?_

— _Claro dime._

— _Te quería pedir—estaba nervioso—Que me ayudaras a pedirle a On Ji una cita._

— _Aang, yo—suspire—no te puedo ayudar._

— _¿Por qué?—se limitó a decir— ¿Dime Kat?_

— _Creo que no es adecuada para ti—baje la mirada._

— _¡Tú que vas a saber Katara!—Grito de repente._

— _¡Aang! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!—Respire profundo—Solo hazme caso._

— _On Ji tenía razón, ¡Tú quieres controlar mi vida!_

— _¡¿De qué hablas Aang?! ¡Solo quiero lo mejor para ti!_

— _¡No dirás lo mejor para ti!—resalto la última palabra._

— _¡Sabes Aang!—empecé a llorar— ¡Haz lo que quieras!_

 _Desde ese día Aang y yo no nos volvimos a hablar. En cambio él y On Ji empezaron a salir al poco tiempo, luego de cuatro meses de citas se volvieron novios. No lo niego fue difícil para mí, pero estar lejos de Aang me hizo dar cuenta que no lo quería como a un amigo o a un hermano, me gustaba, yo lo amaba._

 _ **FIN DE FLASBACK**_

 _Verlo así me dolía. No había rastro del alegre chico que todos queríamos, el que nos hacia reír, el que nos animaba en los peores momentos, no era el de siempre._

— ¿Qué paso?—Le pregunte refiriéndome a su rompimiento con On Ji.

 **Punto de Vista Aang.**

 _Sentía que no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Y estaba Katara, como siempre acompañándome, tenía que pedirle perdón había sido un tonto con ella y aun así estaba hay junto a mí._

—Al parecer lo nuestro no funciona—bajo una lágrima por mi mejilla—supongo que nunca me quiso de verdad.

—Aang, no estés así—me abrazo—hay muchas chicas que darían todo por estar contigo, ella se lo pierde.

—Perdón Katara—me miro confundida—por lo que paso en la Isla Ember, fui un tonto y me deje llevar por las tonterías que me decía On Ji. Y por culpa de eso casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga.

—No hay nada que perdonar—Hablo con esa voz maternal que tanto la caracteriza—todos cometemos errores.

—gracias—susurre—Por estar, aquí conmigo.

—No tienes que agradecer—Se levantó y me extendió una mano— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No mucha, pero no he comido nada desde ayer—tome su mano y bajamos a la cocina.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos una ensalada?—Propuso—sé que te encantan.

— ¡Claro!—Trate de animarme y una ensalada lo haría—Solo tengo una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que vayas conmigo y mis padres a Omashu en diciembre—Le pedí—y antes que digas algo, es por compensarte lo mal que te trate.

—Está bien, aunque tendrás que convencer a mi papá—me dijo divertida—Ahora ¡A comenzar!

— ¿Qué hago?

—Corta los tomates y la lechuga—me paso el cuchillo y dos tomates—Yo empezare con el arroz.

 _Así pasamos toda la tarde, entre risas y recuerdos. Estar con Katara me animo y mucho. Por unas horas olvide al mundo y me enfoque en nosotros. En unas horas se nos unieron Toph, Zuko, Sokka y Suki. Al parecer también estaban preocupados y cuando les conté que On Ji y yo habíamos terminado, Toph, se emocionó. Según ella le parecía irritante y no la soportaba. Les platique de mi viaje a Omashu con mis padres y que quería que Katara nos acompañara._

—Así que, quieres llevar a mi hermanita a Omashu—Se llevó una mano al mentón—Por mi está bien.

—En serio—levante una ceja—Tan fácil.

—Lo difícil será convencer a Papá—se acercó a mí— ¡Suerte!

—Y si vas con tus padres—Hablo Toph—Ellos tal vez convenzan a Hakoda.

—Toph, tiene razón—opino Zuko—es difícil decirles que no a tus padres Aang.

—Recuerdo cuando ellos le pidieron a mis padres permiso para que me dejaran ir a la fiesta de Ty Lee—Dijo Suki—Accedieron en Cinco minutos.

— ¡Tienes las de ganar!

—Gracias chicos—nos unimos en un abrazo grupal.

 _Tan pronto llegaron mis padres, les conté lo sucedido en su ausencia. Mi madre, al igual que Toph, se emociono decía que ella no le agrada y notaba algo que no le agrado del todo en On Ji. Mi padre no dijo nada al respecto. Les pedí que me acompañaran a casa de Katara, al principio se extrañaron, pero cuando les explique mis motivos accedieron. Hakoda fue un poco difícil de convencer, aunque ayudaron Kya, madre de Katara, y Sokka, fue difícil. Al final acepto. El viaje a Omashu era hasta Diciembre, estábamos a principios de octubre, y con mis padres y Katara estábamos planeando los lugares que visitaríamos, el tiempo que duraríamos, entre otras cosas. Durante ese tiempo pase más tiempo con mis amigos, en especial con Katara, y con mis padres. Ya era normal que Katara se nos uniera los fines de semana, entre paseos, salidas a restaurantes, picnics y algunas fiestas que invitaban a mi familia. En un parpadeo ya estábamos en diciembre y a un día de irnos a Omashu._

— ¡Aang ya está todo listo!—Grito mi madre desde la sala— ¡Sabes que tenemos que pasar por Katara!

— ¡Ya bajo!—Tome mis maletas y baje.

—Bueno, todo listo—Hablo mi padre—Vamos, Katara, nos debe estar esperando.

 _En un dos por tres llegamos a la casa de Kat. Entre lágrimas y despedidas partimos, solo era semana y media, pero para Hakoda sería una eternidad. Estuve un poco nervioso en el camino, desde hace un tiempo sentía eso cuando estaba con ella. Llegamos a tiempo al aeropuerto. Durante el vuelo hablamos con Katara, la cual estaba muy emocionada, de lo que haríamos en Omashu. En algún punto del vuelo nos quedamos dormidos y cuando estábamos pronto a aterrizar mi mamá nos despertó. Tan pronto llegamos al hotel desempacamos y al rato fuimos a comer._

 _Al día siguiente fuimos a la cueva de los dos enamorados._

—Según cuenta la leyenda—Hablo el guía—esta cueva tiene un significado muy especial.

—Hey Katara—susurre— ¿Qué tal te ha parecido Omashu?

— ¡Genial!—hablo emocionada—Aunque no hemos visto mucho.

— ¡Qué bueno!

—Aang, ¿dónde está el grupo, tus padres y el guía?

—Están aqu—volteo y ya no hay nadie— ¿A dónde se fueron?

—Tal vez se fueron por ahí—Katara señalo un túnel.

— ¡Vamos!—Caminamos pero nada y se estaba formando un silencio algo incómodo—Oye…

—Si.

— ¿Tienes frio?

—Un Poco.

— ¿Te doy mi chaqueta?

—No te preocupes—Miro hacia otro lado—Y ¿ya estas mejor con lo de On Ji?

—Fue un poco difícil—Suspire—pero, gracias a ti lo logre.

—Recuerdas, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu prima—a Katara se le iluminaron los ojos—no creí que fueras tan buen bailarín.

—Ni yo—Negué con la cabeza un poco divertido—Aunque mi pareja era igual de buena, y ¡hasta mejor!

—Es que te fuiste mi maestro—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—También recuerdo, cuando tu primo creyó que éramos novios.

—Perdón si te incómodo, él es muy directo.

—No te preocupes, no me molesto.

 _Quería decirle algo a más a Katara, pero simplemente no podía, ni sabía cómo hacerlo. Hasta que vi una inscripción en una de las paredes: "_ _El amor brilla más fuerte en la oscuridad"._ _Eso me dio un poco de esperanza._

—Katara, te quería decir algo—Me tense un poco—es que, yo, emm este…

—Aang cálmate—puso una mano en mi hombro—Ahora, dime.

—bueno—suspire—Te quería dar las gracias, de nuevo, por estar conmigo, por animarme, por cuidarme tanto, en realidad muchas cosas que si las digo todas nunca terminare.

—Como siempre te digo, no hay de que, además para que están los amigos.

—No, hay algo más, desde hace un tiempo no he podido evitar pensar en ti. No he podido evitar no sonreír a tu lado, no sentirme nervioso, preocuparme por ti… Katara yo creo que ¡Te Amo! —Ella se quedó estática, eso me preocupo— ¿Kat?

—Aang, yo…también ¡Te amo!—Levanto la mirada, estaba totalmente sonrojada—Cuando peleamos en la Isla Ember, me sentí mal, ni se diga cuando nos dejamos de hablar. En ese tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

— ¡Claro que sí!

 _Desde ese día fui la persona más feliz, busque el amor en el lugar equivocado y por culpa de ese falso amor, casi pierdo al verdadero. Fui un tonto, que al principio no se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga, actual novia, estaría siempre hay a pesar de todo. Mis padres están felices de que este con Katara, según mi mamá ya estaba tardando en darme cuenta que la amaba, aunque tenía razón. Mis amigos nos felicitaron, tan pronto volvimos de Omashu les contamos. Y ahora con esa promesa que le dije a Katara:_

—Katara—tome sus manos— Te prometo, que siempreestaré para ti. No importa que pase siempre cuenta conmigo.

—Aang, no olvides que yo también estaré para ti, en las buenas y en las malas, estaré contigo. Así peleemos y estemos enojados, me tragare mi orgullo e iré contigo. Siempre cuenta conmigo.

 _Sellamos esa promesa con un beso._

 _ **FIN**_

 **Criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos? Son bien recibidos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
